Better Way to Be Bad
thumb|300px Better Way to Be Bad — trzecia piosenka sezonu dziewiątego. Wykonywana jest przez Cozy Glow, Lorda Tireka i Królową Chrysalis. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Glow ::Już wiem, mam plan, opowiem chętnie wam ::Jak sytuację tę znów naprostować ::Kto chce być zły, niech lepiej ufa mi ::Należy między sobą współpracować :Lord Tirek: Weź, błagam! ::Stek bzdur i chłam i tyle powiem wam ::Mam spryt i siłę, wiemy to bez zdań dwóch :Królowa Chrysalis: Ha! ::Silny? Okej. Na baczność się miej ::Załatwię cię jak chcę, to jeden jest ruch :Glow ::Już czas na nowo odkryć to, czym jest zło :Tirek i Królowa Chrysalis ::Czyżbyś planowała uczyć nas czynić zło? :Glow ::Współpraca to klucz :Chrysalis ::Jestem zła do cna :Glow ::Gdy jeden cel masz, do jednej bramki grasz ::To zrozumiesz, czym naprawdę jest zło ::Już czas, od dziś trenujmy nową myśl :Chrysalis ::Po cienkim lodzie stąpasz, więc uważaj :Glow ::Ja znam ten wzrok, robimy pierwszy krok :Tirek ::Nic z tego nie wynika, więc spokój daj :Glow ::Już czas na nowo odkryć to, czym jest zło :Tirek i Królowa Chrysalis ::Daremny to trud, już wiemy, jak czynić zło :Glow ::Współpraca to klucz, kucyki boją się już :Tirek ::Jak zgodzę się, to czy odpuścisz ten ton? :Glow ::Gdy zrozumiesz, czym naprawdę jest zło ::Nasz cel to niszczyć przyjaźń ::Nasz cel to rozbić więź ::Ty zemsty chcesz na Starlight ::Ty mięśnie pragniesz mieć ::Już czas wyrównać szanse ::I znów przebiegle grać ::I zgnieść te kucyki na proch ::I głośno się z nich śmiać :Tirek ::O tak, już teraz widzę, jak czynić zło :Chrysalis ::Dajcie rządzić mnie, władzy chcę, kocham to :Glow ::Nie! Rządzić mam ja, tylko tak to sens ma :Wszyscy ::My już wiemy, czym naprawdę jest zło :Cozy Glow: Co?! ::Pomysł był mój, nie wiecie nic, czym jest zło :Chrysalis ::Macie robić to, co chcę, macie słuchać dziś mnie :Glow ::Ej! Kradniesz mój plan! :Tirek i Królowa Chrysalis ::Trzeba było nie gadać! :Wszyscy ::Jak lepiej znów czynić zło :Glow ::Denerwuje mnie to :Tirek ::Ja kucyków mam dość :Chrysalis ::Nawet przeszła mi złość :Wszyscy ::My już wiemy, czym naprawdę jest zło! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Glow ::I think I know a way that we can grow ::Time to try something new, something better ::No more solo, trust is the way to go ::And all we need to do is work together :Lord Tirek: Ah, please! ::No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say ::I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you two :Królowa Chrysalis: Ha! ::Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay ::How bad you got your rear end handed to you :Glow ::It's time to try a better way to be bad :Tirek i Królowa Chrysalis ::Do we really need a better way to be bad? :Glow ::United as one :Chrysalis ::Teamwork? Please, what a fad :Glow ::Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length ::Once we have a better way to be bad ::Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win :Chrysalis ::The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say :Glow ::I know you're in, I think I see a grin :Tirek ::For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay :Glow ::This time, we've got a better way to be bad :Tirek i Królowa Chrysalis ::Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad :Glow ::United as one, we'll make those ponies so sad :Tirek ::If we say "okay", would you just go away? :Glow ::Once we have a better way to be bad ::We want to break their friendship ::We want to make them weak ::You want revenge on Starlight ::You want that huge physique ::So let's increase our chances ::By working as a team ::To crush our enemies to dust ::And laugh as they all scream! :Tirek ::I think I see a better way to be bad :Chrysalis ::Just put me in charge, make me queen, you'll be glad :Glow ::No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us three :Wszyscy ::Then you'll see a better way to be bad :Cozy Glow: Wait! ::This is my thing, a better way to be bad :Chrysalis ::You shall do as I command, I will rule this triad! :Glow ::Hey! This is my song! :Tirek i Królowa Chrysalis ::Sorry, not any longer! :Wszyscy ::A better way to be bad :Glow ::Now you're making me mad :Tirek ::Won't the ponies be sad? :Chrysalis ::That would make me so glad :Wszyscy ::Now we've got a better way to be bad! Inne wersje en:Better Way to Be Bad Kategoria:Piosenki z 9 sezonu